Demon's do tend to love, you fool
by kodomo wa oishii
Summary: Naruto always knew of the kyuubi and cared for him. what happens when during the bell test he awakens the hot headed kyuu-kun? kyuunaru and kakanaru! onesided narusasu sasu wanting to be dominated by naru-kun..ON HOLD REWRITES
1. MUST READ

AN VERY IMPORTANT!

All right. I have been super busy, with taking two languages at the same time (Spanish & Japanese) club, i.b. If you guys know that program, it sucks. And all of my other courses and not to mention huge tests since October. Exams are, well, tomorrow. But I will update hopefully all of my stories thru nov.22-29. All right so here's how it's going to go. I don't like my writing. It's a fic I wouldn't read and I know I can try better, I'm in a writing phase right now so I'm going to go thru my stories, add detail so people are not lost and work out all the bugs. I've lost hope on captain my captain, but I will rewrite and make better, if I get enough reviews to believe people care. I don't like how I wrote melodies past I will change it and the name and same with a few of my other stories. Also, along with rewrites, with enough encouragements, many updates. Plot will be the same, don't worry. So here is how I would like it to go.

If you think the story has potential and you want it updated and everything, review.

Anything you want changed, I'll make note of. If you are confused, tell me, and I'll let you into my mad world.

I'm adding little things of the story and what will come or could come. New story ideas will be added to every story that gets this AN (Friday until Monday). The new ideas are all different so if you want them, look at all of my stories. Naruto might be on my HP fic and so on. If you think this is stupid, don't. I'm letting my ideas flow and letting you see different fandoms and maybe you like and idea I have but want it changed to a different fandom with a special twist of course.

Any reviews I get on my b-day (nov.22) with simply, hey, happy b-day, and the one I hate, update please, I will work harder to get that chapter out for that story faster and better.

If you like what I'm doing have comments or anything review. Of just review so I have a reason to better my stories. I'm not the ones reading them, you are. So show a little enthusiasm. If you want het, tell me. Want a pairing, tell me. Think this whole idea is dumb, tell me. Want me to do this, then tell me.

Idea for NARUTO FIC

Gist: Naruto was the youngest person ever to go to Fukushima high school, a genius. There he meets fugaku and many others. Fugaku is immature and naru and him get off on the wrong foot. Eventually, fugaku and naru become like brothers (naru adopted! Cute scenes ahead in this fic!) and naruto stays until itachi is 3 then mysteriously disappears. But then, sasuke has his first day of uni and guess who his professor is? YAOI

Idea for HP FIC

Harry won't take it lying down anymore. Working up his courage, harry asks for a re-sorting finding his stay in (not telling you) to be boring and unfitting. He ends up of course, making an ancient law and many other rules come into play. Hogwarts will never be the same. SLASH

Idea for HP FIC

(possibly dark harry) Harry is not what he seems, he left his realitives in search of work. He finds it at a young age at Nadie, a multi ethnic bar. The people are weird and jaded. Knowing harry, he might just win them over. Having to go back to the dursley's 4 times a day and only being there for 3 whole days a week, Harry loses some of his mental scars. When it comes time for Hogwarts what is hi smakeshift family going to do? What skills does harry have? And what about voldie?

Have to mention, HP/INYUYASHA fic.

blood of mine: lily evans was his mother, just not known by that name. harry, believed to be the full brother of sesshomaru, born a few hundred years after sesshomaru, harry travels between 'worlds' of wizarding britain and the ninja, demon filled 'world' of feudal japan until 'harry potter' is supposed to be born. in his third year voldemort attacks, with draco about to be killed, harry does the only thing he could, bringing draco to feudal japan with no way to get back, how will this end? with a little help from sister kagome and brother sesshomaru and their daughter rin, maybe they will be able to make it. how is draco going to react to harry being hundreds of years old? who really is harry related to, because as we know, lily was a human, not a demon. and inyuyasha? why are you staring at harry that way? dm/hp kag/sess possible inyu/hp/dm or close brother protective inyuyasha and sesshomaru sessh going to be close bro anyways.

NARU fic

Naruto was always special, but what happens when he turns 13? Creature naru. Smart naru. ANBU AT YOUNG AGE naru. Yaoi baddies, lots of boys after our naru, and a little twist just out of your reach. Care to try?

MORE TO COME! REVIEW!


	2. REWRITTEN CHAP 1

AN: oh my god! It has been way, to long. And anyway I have a free day so instead of reading fanfiction(mmm… yes Maya, dominate Aiji… NO! Kaka you idiot! Naru loves you…Back off Sasuke! Kyuubi has dibs!) I'm going to write it.

* * *

><p>"I don't mean to sound bitter, cold, or cruel, but I am, so that's how it comes out. " the ANBU just stared down at the long blonde hair and closed eyes, the body reclined on the lowest branch in the tree he was currently occupying.<p>

"Excuse me?" bewildered, he spoke without a care, not even paying attention to the training exercise he was supposed to be doing. He watched as the little blonde boy stretched, moving the long fringe showing the famous scars. He sucked a breath in when a eye cracked open revealing red and blue mixing, fighting for control.

"you weren't paying attention. I just brought you out of your thoughts. You should be thanking me." The little blonde said, turning on his stomach, looking like a content cat, his arm under his face and one leg of the branch. The blonde took in a small sniff, catching a sent.

"Oi, heads up. Old scar head is around 165.7 paces away and coming quick. Good luck old man." The ANBU shook his shock off and snapped his head up when the leaves rustled, telling him their secrets. The kid was right. Ibiki was only a good 160 paces away, and soon he would have been found.

"Thanks kid, by the way, what did you mean?" he was crouching about to jump to the next tree and make a get away, waiting for the Kyuubi container to answer.

"Who knows. Oh and move your 'band might need both your eyes, Old scar head might be old but he isn't a push over." And with that, the silver haired ANBU left the tree.

* * *

><p>Once the silver haired ANBU left, Naruto rubbed his stomach. "Shh, it's okay. What about that man has you dreaming those memories? He's not an Uchiha." It has been three years since he could understand the animal language that the demon inside of him spoke, before only a comforting growl to him. But now it was his turn to comfort the strange demon who was plagued once again by a nightmare of the Uchiha who controlled him, it was that Uchiha's fault that Kyuubi was a prisoner in Naruto's body.<p>

Sighing, the six year-old swung off the branch and started to walk back to the village, all the while trying to calm down his demon so his eyes could go back to normal. "You're going to be the death of me, furry. I just know when you wake 'll get fury instead of the thanks I deserve."

Sighing once again, he started to skip and hum high and loud, adding a huge smile on his face. Time to play the fool once again. He was almost out of the ANBU section of the village when he passed the familiar crow mask that hid his protector and friend, the only Uchiha to date he could stand.

Throughout the years he held his powers and intellect back, and when Itachi was labeled a missing-nin he just happened to find the right papers and over hear the right words to know the truth. He played his role beautifully, only letting the Hokage know he had the potential to pass the genin exams. His peers were blinded with prejudices long held by their parents. The only one he couldn't hide from was Iruka, the kind ex-Hunter-nin knowing the most about Naruto.

And as the years passed, he gained new skills, hidden by his mask, and a best friend he could let that mask drop around. He and Iruka were always together, secretly and out in the open, no one guessing the depth and real friendship hidden behind their happy-go-lucky masks.

He failed on purpose, but he heard about Mizuki, he posed a plan and with Kyuubi perfectly sleeping, he almost killed the boyfriend of his best friend for betraying the village and Iruka. And just like that, he passed.

And now here he stood in front of the ANBU he helped long ago, in a three man cell team with the two people he couldn't stand.

"All, right! I hope no one at breakfast! Now lets get started!" smiling the jounin dodged Sakura's thrown kunai. It didn't even stick into the tree behind the sensei. Pathetic. He watched the visible eye give a twitch and he could barely hold his laughter in at the mental cries of 'why me!' the jounin no doubt was thinking. He knew from experience, he did the exact same thing when he found out who his teammates were yesterday.

"You are late! It's eleven in the morning, you made us get up at five! You-you-" the fuming girl was ignored by all males, Naruto stomping and grumbling like he was expected to. Honestly, the jounin was never on time, yesterday just proved what everyone was supposed to know, their sensei was known for his lateness, even the civilians knew about it.

He ignored the screaming and explanations, only paying attention when Kakashi-sensei gave them the directions. Waiting for go, he realized he had to push his sensei a little. Throwing a loose punch, he managed to get a loud and clear go from the difficult man.

He watched his teammates go their own separate ways, already spelling their failure.

He followed Sakura. "Sakura-chan! Lets work together to take down the Cyclopes!" the pink haired girl rounded on him.

"God shut up Naruto and leave me alone! Your useless, go die in a hole or something or bring Sasuke here, I'll work with you if you get Sasuke." The girl stuck her nose in the air, and walked away from him with a prideful sneer. They needed to work together and the bitch can't figure it out and now if they had to work together, he had to talk to Mr. Ego on legs? Fuck no.

knowing the outcome, he just resigned himself to his fate of waiting one more year before actually passing. Noticing his teacher in a tree not far away, probably listening in on him and Sakura, he jumped into a middle branch and relaxed, reminding him of that day long ago. He waited, flaring his chakara, letting it rush out, he masked it to a point that not even most jounin could find and label the chakara. He felt his sensei's eye bore into him, the intensity proof that his sensei knew it was him that was letting the chakara out.

"I would be lying you know if I said I wasn't cynical or cold hearted or a killer." He mumbled.

"Is that so? You pretend why?" now his sensei was only one branch away.

Chuckling, he replied. "Deja vu right? And you as much as anyone should know why I need to pretend." Kakashi-sensei looked him over, his eye narrow.

"Hmm. This is very Déjà vu for me, but you are not the person who I was with." The suspicious look never left Kakashi's eyes.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and lifted his large collar, showing another headband around his neck, kanji etched around the leaf.

"Permanent henge. I made it when I was little, a mix of genjutsu, ninjutsu and the basics of sealing. All thanks to the scrolls Iruka let me borrow." Forming a one handed release, the yellow spikey hair dissolved into the long silky hair Kakashi remembered of the boy he could honestly call a genius. The chakara released from the henge that was held for years, backlashed, pulling out chakara from Naruto, another spike of chakara was released, the wind blew out, tinted with red malice filled energy.

"**Who dares to wake me!"** the Kyuubi no kitsune was awake.

* * *

><p>AN: review. Sorry it took so long. Next chap coming soon! Also, my secret santa made me a fox! It is so adorable!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I had the story all nice and completed…then poof! Gone! So sorry. All my stories are gone and I'm still rewriting them. Geh. So, sorry and review. Sorry it took so long again. oh and sorry it is so short

* * *

><p>No, it couldn't be…eyes impossibly wide, he watched as his sensei moved toward him, hand stretched toward him, trying to reach him.<p>

That was the last thing he saw.

He felt it in stages; his eyes shut down, his ears refused to pick up sound and he lost touch with the world surrounding him until all he could see was a dark damp system of pipes that looked a lot like the boiler room he was locked in when little by the villagers.

He let out a breath of air; he knew this place inside and out. The familiar setting made it easier for him to function. Ignoring the dripping coming from somewhere to his left, he moved forward down a hall, turning right then a sharp left, and continued straight, the small puddles of water on the ground becoming bigger and spreading, swallowing his ankles as he moved forward.

He walked aimlessly past the wooden doors, ignoring the screams and cries coming from behind the thin pieces of wood. This was the part of his childhood best kept hidden deeply in the back of his mind. He ignored his cries and focused on what they were telling him: he was getting closer.

He counted the doors as he passed them. 1, the time he was beaten on his 3rd birthday. 2, when his teacher yelled at him for breathing and then took a ruler to his behind. 4, when he was 6 and was put into Totemo Aka, the maximum ANBU holding cells for stepping on a bug; 'for committing murder' they had called it. 5, when an old lady told him his worth, why he was on this earth; 'to die painfully, for a demon like you shall always pay for your sins.' She had said at the beginning of her rant. 6, when he was locked in the boiler room for the first time. 7, the first time he had food and names thrown at him. 8, when he realized what was inside of him. And 9, when he accepted the darkness that came with the beast.

He stood in front of the door, knowing the growling beast was behind it. Closing his eyes, trying to prepare himself, he felt the hot metal knob in his hands and turned.

He was met with a wave of heat. The warmth surrounding him and filling him with longing. This was the warmth he had took comfort in after every bad day or incident. This was his most shameful secret; the fact that the warmth and love he felt for this beast was real, the fact that he could find serenity in the mighty beast's threatening growl.

Sighing in hidden pleasure, Naruto opened his eyes to look the great beast in the eyes, to prove to himself that this was real.

"**Human, you are the one who is housing me? I should take your body and burn the damnable village to the ground; such a weak host…you! Human! Do you speak?"** bellowed the great beast.

Naruto looked on, ignoring the growling Kitsune, much more fascinated by the red fur on the thick tails and around the glowing amber eyes, a darker red than the rest of the fur on the fox.

"**I always knew human's were pathetic but not this much! Those villagers shall burn, a weakling and a slow one…Human! Answer me!"** ranted the demon.

His eyes narrowed. This was not the fox he had come to adore, this was the cocky defensive fox he had come to hate, the one that burned down villages for sport, fighting to prove he was alive, that he wasn't weak. This was the fox the villagers despised and if he was truthful with himself, he would have too if he had not listen when the fox whined in the night, when he called out it longing, if he had not listened to the beast's deepest desires…this was a mask and it was hiding the fox he had come to care for.

He knew he couldn't just spill out the demon's personal story, his deepest thoughts, and nightmares. It would only infuriate the beast and push him further away. He needed to prove his worth, to gain his respect and then friendship. He had to plan; he needed Iruka. Until then, he would just bullshit his way out like he always did.

Forgoing his usual happy-go-lucky mask, he went for a different approach. Closing his eyes, he focused chakara into them, making them an impossible ice blue. Tilting his head to the side a little he let a sadistic smirk cross his lips. Sure that his eyes were bright and frosty, he opened his eyes and took in the calculating glare that was aimed at his person.

"Do I speak? What kind of question is that?" he scoffed, throwing his head to the side once more he advanced towards the caged animal.

"I speak but I am surprised you do, being a fox and all." He watched as he beast's fur started to rise, his teeth being bared and the rumbling growl reaching new heights. It was a thrill, the growl resounded in his bones and excited him. The power that was coming off the beast in waves had him trembling in anticipation. He was nowhere near that skill level but the thought that he could be one day made him giddy and ready for training. Just the thought of going up against such a worthy and strong opponent that he already respected…he repressed a shiver of anticipation.

Deciding it was time to leave and plan his next move, he took one more look at the animal, let a small smile pass and smoothly turned around and calmly started to walk towards the door, a little confident swag to his walk for show.

"Until next time Kyuubi." Naruto called over his shoulder. It was the first time he called the demon his name in the presence of others and he liked the way it rolled of his tongue when he was around the giant fox.

And with that, he pushed out of his mind and back into the living world.

* * *

><p>He was once again staring at Kakashi only this time he was tied to a poll. Sasuke and Sakura were also tied to polls next to him. He could deal with the new scenery and he took immense joy in seeing those two tied up. But what unnerved him was the fact that they were staring at him like some new animal at a zoo. With a start he remembered his henge.<p>

Eyes going wide, he started to flail, trying to get his hand loose to feel his hair. Realizing that he couldn't get out without looking suspicious, he settled for whipping his head back and forth to see if he could catch a glimpse.

When all he came back with were short spikes, he tensed up once more. Maybe he was talking aloud? When he was a child and experiencing one of Kyuubi's nightmares he would often do that.

Eyes darting around, looking for escape, he let his muscles tense up, ready to break the rope holding him.

"Dobe. Stop flopping around like a fish. Baka." Sasuke glared at him like it was his fault they were about to fail.

Hearing and processing Sasuke's words, he relaxed, knowing if they had found out they would probably be trying to run away or kill him no matter the obstacle of the rope.

Calm now he listened to his sensei.

"I am so disappointed in you two," Kakashi began. Sasuke held his head high, a cocky smirk spread out on his face. " when your teammate came and offered assistance you backed out, acting like they were the plague. Sakura." The girl flinched and turned her wide eyes on Kakashi wondering what she did wrong. "When Naruto came and said to work together you didn't even think, you just refused him and gave him the task of getting Sasuke which would have been impossible. But if he did get Sasuke you would have clinged to him and discard Naruto all together, correct?" the sensei's voice hard, more than unpleased with his two charges.

"And Sasuke, you are not better than anyone so do not go looking like that. You think your teammates are incompetent and you refuse to see the good in them and _work together_."

Sakura was now looking murderous, wanting to kill the damn jounin who dared to insult her Sasuke-kun.

Naruto looked at the murderous expression on the pink haired thing and then turned to the prude, only to see the exact expression on his face, his hands trying to go for a kunai.

"What about Naruto? The dobe couldn't have passed, that would have been the funniest joke around!" spat Sasuke.

"Maa, Maa," said the jounin. Leaning back on a nearby tree, he asked the big question everyone wanted to know the answer of.

"Naruto, what is the meaning of this exercise?" before Naruto could answer, Sakura yelled out.

"WHAT? You're asking _him_? I got the second top grades and Sasuke-kun was perfect in the academy so, so WHY ARE YOU ASKING HIM?"

Naruto sighed. His plan was happening to fast. He was to gradually let down some of his mask and he could blame in on the experience he gained…but it seems Kakashi wanted him out now and that just wasn't going to happen. Also if he was truthful, he wanted to one up the annoying brats.

"Sakura, shut up. It is no great feat to have passed the academy, it doesn't teach you the skills you really need. The main purpose of it now is to weed out the civilians in a way so they don't feel bad. Everyone that graduated? Only nine will make it and the rest will go back. It's not unusual for civilians to have the bare minimum of chakara. Just enough so they can do level e jutsu. It's a way to give them hope and crush it in a nice way over the course of years."

Sakura sputtered, her whole face an ugly red color.

"Are you saying I'm not shinobi material?"

He gave her a deadpan look. "That wasn't the point but in my opinion, yes. You are the classic civilian fangirl and your obsession with Sasuke just proves it. You could have been good, but you have to many faults and not enough people willing to straighten you out." Naruto flicked his eyes to Sasuke when he heard a snort.

"What about you dobe?" sneered Sasuke.

"Fine. Whatever don't believe me." he said not even trying to argue with the stubborn mule. "Kakashi-sensei the answer to your question is teamwork. We were supposed to have worked together to get the bells and if we stayed together when we got the two bells, we would have passed. Something about breaking the rules, those people are trash but those who don't stick with their fellow shinobi are lower than scum? So, the moral of the story in this case is, you guys suck and are lower than scum."

The two were at a loss for words. But what was really the icing on top of the cake was the fact that their sensei was nodding in agreement with Naruto.

Knowing he could leave now, Naruto concentrated chakara into his finger and cut the ropes binding him.

Standing up, he walked away, ready to talk to Iruka and plan.

He was half way gone when he heard Kakashi's voice. "7am don't be late! Or else!" smiling, he continued on his way, leaving the two crybaby's with Kakashi. Was it bad of him to leave his comrade all alone with those two? Oh well. According to the rest of the village, he was already lower than scum. Whistling a tune, he set of towards Iruka's apartment.

* * *

><p>review? puppy dog eyes/


End file.
